


My Love is the Snow

by meowmishameow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Message, casdean - Freeform, casxdean, chat, deanxCas - Freeform, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmishameow/pseuds/meowmishameow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little text conversation between Dean and Castiel. <br/>"How much do you love me?"<br/>Also, go check out my work called "Why Won't You Answer Me? (Dean's Prayers)" Because I worked super duper hard on it and I want feedback ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other work ~   
> I have another text fic called Bluebird, as well. My favorite fic to write was Why Won't You Answer Me. So go check it out! :)

I drank too much. -CN

Where are you? -DW

The library. -CN

Why were you drinking at the library? -DW

I don’t know. I got sad. -CN

Oh, blue bird…-DW

Can you come get me? I shouldn’t drive. -CN

Okay. -DW

Thank you. -CN

Do you wanna talk about it? -DW

Talk about what? -CN

The reason why you’re sad. -DW

I don’t know why I’m sad. -CN

It’s cold out. Are you wearing a jacket? -DW

Yes. I feel cold anyway, though. -CN

Why’s that? -DW

I don’t know. My bones feel frozen. -CN

I’m sorry, little blue bird. I’m coming to get you. -DW

Thank you. -CN

Mhmm. -DW

I’m lucky. -CN

No. -DW

Yes. -CN

I’m the lucky one. -DW

Do you love me? -CN

You know I do. -DW

How much? -CN

How much what? -DW

How much do you love me? -CN

Look up. -DW

Okay. -CN

Do you see all those flakes of snow falling? -DW

Yes. -CN

Count them. Every single one. -DW

I can’t. There are billions upon billions. -CN

Okay. Take that and square it. -DW

That’s...impossible. -CN

Maybe. -DW

So what’s your point? -CN

You see billions of snowflakes. You can’t even count them all. Each little snowflake is so tiny, and imagine how many it would take to create 4 inches of snow across the whole town. -DW

That’s...a lot. Zillions. Googleplex. -CN

Mhmm. -DW

So? -CN

So that’s one town’s worth of snowflakes. -DW

Yes. -CN

Thing of every little snowflake as a mark of love. A point of how much I love you. I love you for every town’s worth of snowflakes in the whole world, Cas. -DW

That’s a lot of love. -CN

It is. -DW

I love you, green eyes. -CN

I love you too, little blue bird. -DW

I feel much better. -CN

Good. -DW


End file.
